


When angels cry

by Lovemesomespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemesomespn/pseuds/Lovemesomespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean picks up his little brother up from school, he runs into a boy who grabs his attention with his diamond like eyes. Dean takes care of the boy, from that point forward, there are heart breaking and loving moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A simple mistake

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing so excited but don't wanna disappoint please comment

Have you ever seen an angel bleed?  
Watch it cry?  
Shed tears of a broken soul?

…As Dean Winchester pulled out his keys from the back pocket of his torn jeans, he admire every inch of his vehicle. To him it wasn't any ordinary car, his Impala, the '67 Chevy Impala. Couldn't get any better than that.  
Keys in the ignition and wheels on the road, the radio played Metallica while Dean sang along. "SHIT!!" He shrugged, "late to pick Sammy up, again." Sam was Dean's younger brother and only sibling, Dean saw it as his responsibility to make sure Sam was never in a bad spot.  
Rushing to pick his brother up from school, he thought to himself,  


"Only 15 minutes late, new record" he joyfully exclaimed as he pulled in front of the school hoping to see Sam waiting at the front entrance. "Where the hell is that kid?"  
Dean jumps out the car, and curiously searches for his brother, it has been a year since Dean was a student here, he still remembers how to get around, which class is where  
…the best hiding spots.  
Walking towards the upstairs hallway,  
"Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam asked in shock.  
"I came in looking for you, you told me to pick you up at 2:30pm" replied Dean.  
Sam laughed at his brothers confused face, he added. "3:30, Dean…3:30pm, not 2."  
Guess I'm waiting in the car. At least I won't be late, right." Dean chuckled retracing his steps to the front of the school.


	2. Blue eyed babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those eyes are too pretty for this kind of pain.

Making his way out of school he stops by the washroom, another boy about his age is washing his face. Once Dean is done he washes his hands, he's admiring himself in the mirror when all of a sudden, blue, the boy next to him, his eyes, so beautifully blue. Dean could only see half his face given the angle but that was enough to see how memorizing this man's eye was. He gave these crystal like eyes one last glimpse before heading out, but a tear, a red tear dropped from his face.   
"Hey man, you okay over there?" Dean implied.   
The younger man turned around, his face covered in blood and bruises.  
Dean instinctively turned around and rushed towards the crying boy.   
His face was hurt but you could see his soul was damaged.   
"I...I...can't bre..breathe"  
the boy struggled to let out words.  
"Shhh...it's okay, don't speak, let me help you." Dean said reassuring the young man.   
Without a doubt in his mind, Dean lifted the 18 year old onto the counter, having to do most of Sam's raising, he got used to the brotherly instincts.   
"You're going to be okay, let me get you some tissue."  
Dean sprinted looking for some type of cloth, tissue, anything to wipe away the blood.   
You could hear the sad effort in his voice as he said "there's..no..no..paper"   
Disappointed, Dean sighed. He looked at the boy and felt terrible, he didn't hesitate, he took off his jacket and let the poor boy use it.   
"No..no" he scuffed.  
"It's fine use it, it's yours now.   
Dean looked at him wipe away the blood and tears from his eyes, these eyes so fascinating, yet, so sad, a crying crystal, no even better, this is what a crying diamond looks like.   
Something so precious was holding back so much pain, stress, sadness. 

"Could I get your name?" Dean asked nervously.  
"Cas...tiel"   
"Alright Cas-tiel, haha I'm Dean" Dean said chuckling.  
Cas gave Dean a smile, Dean knew it was his way of saying thank you, with a kind smile.  
"Ah, there it is, that's the smile I was looking for." Dean said.   
With that one sentence Castiel blushed.  
"Can I ask what happened? I could help."   
Castiel regained his breath and smile.  
"I'm different, the guys at this school, they don't like different. They wanted to beat it out of me. It happens a lot, I guess I have to learn to toughen up."  
He couldn't believe what he just heard, the boy, is stuck in a position where he can't help himself, a rut, a bad position.  
"So Cas, do you have any siblings?"  
"I'm an only child, my mom died after I was born."  
He didn't have any siblings to help him out when he needed it, he didn't have what Sam has. Dean could see how hurt he was, he cleared his throat "my brother's class should be over by now but here's my number, feel free to call if you're ever in a bad place, or for anything, really!" He fixed Castiel's hair and left the washroom. Cas watched him leave and smiled, he can't remember the last time he felt this feeling, happiness.


	3. Reassuring hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets up with Dean outside of a washroom:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try and to make them longer and post weekly if more people like it.

"Where were you? Three minutes late Dean!!" Sam said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, yeah." Dean replied with less charisma. He kept thinking about Cas.   
He kept thinking about what he said, "different" what does he mean by "different?"  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know the kid in your school, brown hair, bout my age, blue eyes, gets bullied?"   
Dean didn't want to give out Cas' name, just in case.  
"Um…I think you're talking about Castiel Novak. You know him?"  
"I just met him, he was crying, said kids call him different."  
"Yeah, apparently, being gay doesn't put you on people's good side."  
Dean cut the engine as they pulled up in front of the house.  
Sam dashing out of the car before Dean could unbuckle the seat belt.   
A vibration came from Dean's back pocket, he never got many calls, so he never bothered for a ring tones.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey Dean, it's Cas-tiel, I was wondering, would you like to meet up?"  
"Yeah for sure. I'll see you in ten minutes at let's say…the coffee shop on Main Street"   
"See you there."

"Sammy! I'll be back in an hour, don't forget to lock up."

Castiel was sitting alone in the corner of the coffee house, he faced the wall hoping no one could see his bruises. Dean pulled out a chair and sat down with a smile.   
"Cas, you okay? My brother told me about why you claim to be different."  
Castiel sighed and covered his face.   
"I'm ready, you can hit me, make fun of me, I don't care anymore."  
Dean's heart sunk to his stomach, he got up and hugged Cas.  
Castiel, frightened, jumped.   
"I would never hurt you, you may not be strong enough for yourself but I am for the both of us."  
And with that Castiel hugged him back.


End file.
